spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Arngeir
|Base ID = }} Arngeir is an Elder Nord and powerful Greybeard who serves as the instructor and mentor in the Way of the Voice for the Dragonborn Marisya Septim and others, like Ulfric Stormcloak. He also serves as a general spokesman for the Greybeards since the others cannot speak without using the Thu'um. He and his fellow Greybeards live at High Hrothgar. He can be found meditating in one of the wings of High Hrothgar, sleeping in the bedroom at the western end of High Hrothgar, or in the High Hrothgar Courtyard behind the building. Interactions He is one of the only two Greybeards that will talk with the Dragonborn or any other inhabitant of Tamriel, the other being Paarthurnax. After the Dragonborn retrieves the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, he can be asked where to find a Word of Power by asking "Have you located any Words of Power?" Then there are two possible replies: "We heard a whisper of a Word. Give me your map, and I will show you where its echo can be found" - with that, a location will be added to the map and a miscellaneous objective will be added to the Journal. If he has no locations to show you, Arngeir will say: "There is only silence right now. Perhaps later we will hear one of the lost Words." If the Dragonborn speaks to him about the Blades wanting Paarthurnax killed, he will respond by calling them bloodthirsty barbarians and will mention his warning to the Dragonborn about the Blades when the Dragonborn asked about the Dragonrend shout. If asked about what the Blades said about Paarthurnax, he will reveal that what they say is true, but will explain that all dragons served Alduin and that, had it not been for Paarthurnax, the rebellion against Alduin would have failed. If the Dragonborn says they will not kill Paarthurnax, he will respond saying that Kynareth bestowed the gift of wisdom on the Dragonborn and urges them to continue on their path. If this is done before Season Unending, when Delphine says that the Blades deserve to be there because they sent the Dragonborn down that path, he will counter saying they (The Greybeards) know what path the Blades put the Dragonborn on, but they have chosen a different path. He will then say that Paarthurnax is safe from the Blades' malice, to which Delphine says "for now" and that the Blades' memory is long. Should the Dragonborn say that they are still unsure of what to do, Arngeir will highlight the need to think the decision through carefully, but will still praise the decision by saying, "Doing nothing can be the wisest choice, although strangely often the most difficult." If the Dragonborn chooses to kill Paarthurnax, Arngeir will reprimand them for doing so. He will say, "This is how you repay our trust?! Paarthurnax's trust?! His noble spirit... the wisdom of ages... his deep understanding of our existence... all gone and for what? A mindless vendetta urged on by a cabal of Akaviri barbarians! Begone, before even my philosophy is tested beyond the breaking point. We are men of peace. You are not." The Dragonborn will be essentially denounced by the Greybeards, and they cannot be asked to help find Word Walls. If this is done before Season Unending, he will talk to the Dragonborn again during the quest, but afterwards, the only dialogue will be "We have nothing to say to each other. Paarthurnax's murder is beyond my powers of forgiveness." Quests *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller *The Way of the Voice *The Throat of the World *Elder Knowledge *Season Unending *Find the Word of Power Dragon shouts *Disarm *Fire Breath *Frost Breath *Ice Form *Unrelenting Force *Whirlwind Sprint Dialogue Conversations Season Unending (Blades) Delphine: "So. Arngeir, is it? You know why we're here. Are you going to let us in or not?" Arngeir: "You were not invited here. You are not welcome here." Delphine: "We have as much right to be at this council as all of you. More, actually, since we were the ones that put the Dragonborn on this path." Arngeir: "Were you? The hubris of the Blades truly knows no bounds." Esbern: "Delphine, we're not here to rehearse old grudges. The matter at hand is urgent. Alduin must be stopped. You wouldn't have called this council if you didn't agree. We know a great deal about the situation and the threat that Alduin poses to us all. You need us here if you want this council to succeed." Arngeir: "Very well. You may enter." Season Unending (Aftermath) Arngeir: "Jarl Balgruuf, I assume you are familiar with the Dragonborn's plan?" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater: "Yes, I'm ready to do my part. Just say the word, and my men will help you spring this trap." Arngeir: "But the difficulty remains - how to lure a dragon to Dragonsreach at all?" Tullius: "Well that's an excellent question. You haven't overlooked that little detail, have you?" Esbern: "Ah. I believe I can be of help here." (After a small conversation with Esbern) Legate Rikke: "I'd give a week's pay to see the look on Ulfric's face again, when he had to swallow the terms of the truce." Trivia *Unlike the other Greybeards, Arngeir has only 7 Dragon Shouts. *Arngeir is voiced by Christopher Plummer. *Arngeir is the only Greybeard who can talk without using the Thu'um at all times. *Arngeir practices Unrelenting Force and Whirlwind Sprint in the courtyard. He can also be found practicing Clear Skies atop the tower in the courtyard. *If Paarthurnax is killed by the Dragonborn, Arngeir will refuse to talk to him or her, showing anger at the murder of his master. *Using the GetLevel console command, Arngeir's level is revealed to be 150, making him the highest static level NPC in the game. *If console commands are used to make him a follower, he will shout very rarely, and mainly shoot arrows at opponents with a Hunting Bow. Bugs * If he gives the Dragonborn the quest to find the word of power at Arcwind Point (when has been installed), due to a bug, it may not be possible to complete the quest (see the Arcwind Point article for more details). This will prevent him from giving any further "Find the word of Power" quests unless the quest is somehow completed. ** Entering the console command SetStage FreeFormHighHrothgarA 20 will fix this by marking the quest as "completed." However, Arngeir may ask the Dragonborn to go to Arcwind Point again, so the command will have to be entered each time he assigns the location. * Arngeir may get stuck on the same dialog line or he may be stuck saying "Dovahkiin." * He may lose his clothes. * He may lose his voice during Unrelenting Force. * During the quest "Season Unending," if you cast "Raise Zombie" at his head, he will become a pile of ashes. * If the Dragonborn discovers the Throat of the World before initiating the "Speak to Arngeir" during the quest, "The Way of the Voice," it may become impossible to complete this task. ** Fast travel to another location. When reentering the temple, the quest will proceed as usual. Appearances * de:Arngeir es:Arngeir ru:Арнгейр cs:Arngeir fr:Arngeir